Flashpoint II: Hammer Station
by NedeserThul
Summary: After going about their own various tasks on Coruscant, a Jedi Knight, a Jedi Consular, a Smuggler and a Trooper are called back to the Republic Fleet's main station by Grand Master Satele Shan, urgently requesting that they meet with her. When they meet, the Grand Master reveals that a weapon, thought destroyed is in the hands of a radical fringe group and only they can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**You asked and I have complied. Here is the next part in my Flashpoint series - Hammer Station. I never thought it was all that fun in Star Wars: The Old Republic but it is an opportunity for more character development. Sorry it took awhile. I wanted to get a couple other stories out of the way.**

Moira Denic sat in the cantina of the Republic fleet's central space station – dubbed Carrick Station. She sipped at her drink and scowled at her bad luck. Just as she was starting to make some headway on getting her ship back, the Jedi Grand Master contacts her on Coruscant and somehow manages to convince her to return to the space station for a special mission. It had only been a couple months since the last time they were here and this time, she was taking the shuttle back and not the fancy star liner. There was an upside of course. She would probably see some of her newest friends. Moira smiled at the thought of the three men: Jedi Knight Alias Ordo, Jedi Consular Nedeser Thul and Havoc Squad Commander Dren Antilles. She had bedded the soldier Dren and hoped fervently that she could again. The sex had been amazing. However, she also had a goal to get at least one of the two Jedi as well. It was probably a delusion of grandeur but, what the hell. It wouldn't hurt anything to try, right? Suddenly, Moira was shaken out of her revelry by a voice behind her. "Hey, Captain. You need anything? I'm about to head to the guest quarters and get some shut eye."

Moira turned and looked at the man behind her. Corso Riggs was tall, well built and looked fine as blazes in a pair of gray cargo pants and a sleeveless nerf hide vest over a sleeveless blue shirt. She wondered if he would just give in and let her sleep with him. But no, she couldn't be thinking like that – not yet. She was still supposed to be mad at him for the argument they had gotten into over Darmas Pollaran. "I'm fine; thanks Riggs."

Of course it wasn't the farm boy's fault. He had just tried to suggest that spending time with Darmas may not be the wisest idea since the man was a famous gambler and a notorious playboy. "He chases anything with a skirt, sometimes whether it's legal or not;" Riggs had said. Moira had lost her temper then. "My personal life is my business Corso."

Corso had nodded stiffly and said, "Right. I'll just leave you two alone then."

It had been great. For being an older guy, Darmas had quite a bit of stamina and his experience, Moira had thoroughly enjoyed. Even so, in hind sight, she knew it had been unreasonable to snap at Corso like that. The man had even tried to apologize but she had just been too angry to listen. "Can it, Hick!" she had snapped. "Let's go. Don't talk."

Moira couldn't even put a finger on why she was so pissed at him. She realized that he was still standing there awkwardly as if he had something to say. Biting her tongue and speaking as calmly as possible, Moira sighed, "Is something on your mind, Corso?"

He nodded slowly and said, "Mind if I have a seat real quick, Captain?"

She motioned to him to sit. "Captain, I just want to apologize for the way I acted on Coruscant. I was raised to be protective of women and I know you don't need or appreciate that. I'll try to remember that in the future but please understand I didn't mean any disrespect."

Moira smiled and laid a hand on one of his large, heavily callused ones. "Don't worry about it, Corso. I know you didn't mean anything by it and that you just didn't want to see me hurt. You gotta understand that I'm not looking for permanent. I'm not looking for a lasting relationship. I'm just looking for a little fun here and there – or just about everywhere for that matter, so getting hurt isn't very likely to happen."

Corso's dark eyes frowned but his mouth smiled and he said. "Thanks, Captain. I really should turn in though. I think I might be coming down with something from the lower levels of Coruscant."

He got up and started headed towards the turbo lifts. "Hey Corso," called Moira, a small smile on her lovely face. "I said I'm looking for fun. If you ever feel like it, I'd love to have some fun with you sometime too."

Corso blushed deeply and said, "I'm…uh… flattered, Captain but I don't think that would be a good idea. We're associates and all and I think it would make things awkward if we… uh… slept together."

Moira grinned and batted her long dark lashes. "Who said anything about sleeping, farm boy? I never mentioned sleeping and sleeping was the last thing on my mind. I'm talking about some good, hard, fun, SEX!"

Corso's already blushing face turned almost purple with embarrassment and he stuttered. "That's... that's… not a good… idea. I appreciate the… uh… offer though."

With that, Corso turned and walked quickly out of the cantina area, leaving Moira chuckling to herself. She loved making the farm boy feel awkward. His embarrassment and innocent attitude were a huge part of his charm. "You sure love picking on Corso, don't you Moira?"

The smuggler whipped around with a squeak, nearly spilling her drink. A tall man with black hair and gray eyes stood there, a small smirk on his face and a lightsaber on his hip. Jumping up with a laugh, Moira hugged him and said, "Alias Ordo! How are you? Any luck on finding the planet prison or the guy who tried to give it to the Empire yet?"

Alias Ordo frowned and looked down at her. "How did you know about that?"

She tapped the side of her cute little nose and winked. "I have sources, Jedi boy. Hey, where's that hunky friend of yours, Nedeser Thul? I've been thinking about him a lot since the Esseles."

Alias cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Why have you been thinking about him?"

"Cause he's one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen, he's a Jedi and he's a virgin so I could do whatever I wanted to him and he wouldn't know the difference. I mean, seriously, what must you guys be able to do in bed with the force? Hmmm… I'm getting a little restless just thinking about it."

Alias chuckled at her cavalier attitude and said, "Good luck with that. Nedeser is probably going to save himself until he finds his soul mate or something like that."

"Why yes. Yes I am, my friend;" came a melodious voice from behind and slightly off to the side. Out of nowhere appeared the tall and muscular figure of Nedeser Thul. Moira smiled seductively and sashayed up to him, cooing sultrily. "Hello, Nedeser. My stars, you look better and better every time I see. Hmmm…" and she folded herself into his arms like a woman returning to her lover. Nedeser hugged her but immediately felt a little awkward when she didn't let go of him. His face began to burn and Moira looked up earnestly into his fathomless blue eyes. "Did you miss me, Nedeser?"

His face still burning, Nedeser nodded and gulped. "Of course I missed you, Moira. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I've been burning for a Jedi hero to come and save me from my loneliness but he never comes. Will you be my Jedi hero, Nedeser?"

"Uh… I'm not sure I follow, Moira. What do you mean?"

His naivety was playing havoc with her sense of humor and it was getting more and more difficult to resist bursting out laughing. "Ever since the Esseles, I've been thinking… no… _dreaming_ about this tall, muscular, heroic Jedi who sweeps me off my feet and makes love to me all night long. It's you Nedeser. Will you do that? Will you sweep me off my feet and make love to me all night long?"

Nedeser's face went white and he tried to speak but it just came out as a dry croak. "Moira, uh…"

To prevent him from saying no, Moira began to pull his face down with every intention of kissing him absolutely senseless when a throat suddenly cleared, followed by a chorus of chuckles. Nedeser's head jerked up and he went from white to red and back to white again and he took his arms from around her in a gesture that said _not my idea_. Looking over, Moira noticed the Grand Master of the Jedi Order Satele Shan standing there, one dark eyebrow raised and the faintest smile of amusement on her face. "Captain Denic, please refrain from molesting my Jedi. They need their heads on straight – the ones on their shoulders at the very least."

Moira couldn't help it. At such a comment come from such a respected individual, she burst into laughter. Between bouts of giggles, she tried to apologize but Satele Shan smiled and waved it away. "Do any of you know where Lieutenant Antilles is?"

"Right here. Say, I guess I missed all the fun. What's so funny, Moira?"

But the smuggler was still all but rolling with laughter. Alias chuckled. "She'll tell you later, Dren. Anyhow, what's this mission about? Why the hush-hush and the immediate action – especially since I know Nedeser and I have pretty important stuff going on and I wouldn't be surprised to learn that Moira and Dren did too."

Satele nodded gravely. "I'm hoping that this mission won't take too long but it is very important. Before the sacking of Coruscant, the Republic had a battle station designed to destroy enemy ships and even enemy worlds."

They were all shocked into silence. Nedeser cleared his throat and said, "Are you speaking of the Hammer Station project, Master?"

Satele nodded. "Yes I am, Jedi Thul. Orders were given that it should be destroyed. Apparently, they were never carried out and now the station is in the hands of an isolationist fringe group, the Advozse Hegemony. They are threatening to use it to conquer any and all nearby un-aligned worlds."

Dren nodded and looked at his fellow friends. "I take it our mission is to destroy, disable or retake the Hammer Station, then?"

Satele nodded her head gravely. They all looked at each other. Moira smirked happily and gently, almost seductively, began running her fingers over the grips of her twin blaster pistols. "When are we leaving, Master Jedi?"

Satele chuckled and shook her head. "As soon as you can get your gear and get to the hanger on the lower level; there is a shuttle waiting for you there. Oh and Nedeser, I recommend a light suit of armor or at least armor weave for this mission."

"Of course, Grand Master. I picked some up when I got here."

Satele nodded and turned back to Moira. "Remember what I said about molesting my poor Jedi, Captain. It wouldn't do for them to get their _heads_ blown off because they were being driven to distraction."

With an almost imperceptible wink, the diminutive Grand Master left the cantina. Alias and Moira stood opened mouth while Nedeser had his head in his hands and Dren whispered conspiratorially, "Did Grand Master Satele Shan just make a dirty joke?"

Nedeser nodded and said from behind his hands. "Yes she did and it's all Moira's fault."

Moira remembered what had been going on before the Grand Master had shown up and turned back to Nedeser, fluttering her dark lashes. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Nedeser honey. If you want, I would be happy to make it up to you."

Her voice was, once again, that sultry coo and all three of the men began feeling it instantly. Dren walked over to Alias and murmured. "Fifty creds says he folds and lets her kriff him."

Alias shook his head. "Oh no, not Nedeser. If he ever goes against the Jedi code, it will have to be with someone he plans to spend the rest of his life with and no one else."

Dren looked at him skeptically but then grinned and offered a hand. The two men shook on it and settled back to watch. Nedeser was backed into a chair and Moira was straddling him and murmuring huskily into his ear. "Don't you want me, Des? Am I not pretty enough for you? Do you not think I'm beautiful?"

Reluctantly, Nedeser wrapped his arms around her and haltingly murmured as she began to nibble and kiss his ear and the side of his neck. "Of course - of course I think... woah... Of course I think you're beautiful, Moira. Ohh wow that feels... wow... I just don't think that... that... that doing this before the mission is... is... a good idea. ungh!"

"Oh boy, he's in trouble;" murmured Dren. Alias was beginning to agree. Moira stopped what she was doing just long enough to whisper, "Really? Your mouth says that but the rest of you is begging for me. I can feel it, Nedeser. I can feel _you_."

Nedeser started as she ground herself against him and he groaned again, trying to concentrate hard enough to call on the force. She levered herself up so that her breasts were right in front of his face. In a low, sultry whisper, Moira said, "I remember that you like what you saw back there on the Sith Dreadnaught, Nedeser. Do you want to see them again?"

Slowly, teasingly, she undid first one button, and then another and then another until the white of her lacy bra was clearly visible, as was a generous amount of cleavage. As she reached for another button with one hand, her other began to run down his chest and stomach towards his groin. Suddenly, a droid yelled from the bar. "I'm sorry, citizens but we do not permit such actions in the public areas aboard this station. I am going to have to ask you to cease and desist or I will be forced to have security escort you out of this area."

With a sigh of resignation, Moira backed off the chair and buttoned her shirt back up. Nedeser was thanking every deity he had ever heard of for the loose robes the Jedi favored. Moira winked and said, "We'll finish this conversation after the mission, Nedeser."

She then walked over to Dren, grabbed him by his chest plate and yanked him into a heated kiss. When she released him, she smiled brightly and rubbed a hand over his fresh military style hair cut. "Hey, baby. It's good to see you. My, my you are looking fine in that armor."

Dren chuckled and said, "It's always a pleasure, Moira. Okay, listen up all;" and he faced all three of his companions. "I know I'm not officially in charge of this group, or unofficially for that matter, but I think it would be a good idea to go and get our gear and get to that shuttle. This IS very important. We can pick up our games of grab-ass and what not when we get back - I call dibs on Moira."

Moira winked seductively and said, "But I already called dibs on Nedeser. How is that going to work?"

Dren chuckled and said, "We'll work it out later. I'm ready so I'll meet you all down at the shuttle. Let's make it a half hour?"

They all nodded and then separated. Dren headed straight for the shuttle as he said he would. As he walked, he thought about his three fellow 'Heroes of Esseles.' They were all exceptional and highly talented and he was glad to have them here on a mission like this. Suddenly, his comlink chimed. Pulling it from his belt, he answered, "Lieutenant Antilles."

"Sir, this is Jorgan. I take it the mission's on?"

Dren sighed. "Yeah, it's on Jorgan. I'll see you when I get back. Keep your eyes and ears open for info. You never know what you can learn listening in a cantina."

"Roger that, Sir. Sergeant Jorgan out."

Dren chuckled. He had finally gotten his Cathar sergeant and friend to loosen up just a little - at least enough to let Dren spend a day with Ava Jaxo, an intelligence operative and Republic sergeant. She was something else - medium height with drastic curves in all the right places. Dren smiled just thinking about her.

Alias was making his way to the turbo lift when a small hand tapped his arm. Turning, the Jedi Knight smiled and said, "Hello, Moira. How are you?"

She smiled and gave him a proper hug. During the mission on the Esseles, they had formed a bond that was almost brotherly. In spitting rage, Moira had spilled her past to him and now Alias felt especially protective of her and she felt like she could trust him with anything. They released each other and stepped into the turbo lift. "I'm doing just fine, Alias. Corso Riggs and I are making some real headway on getting my ship back. Once I get it back, everything will be infinitely better."

"Will it, Moira?" asked Alias, trying to keep his voice mild. Moira sighed. She knew what he was talking about. The damned Jedi Knight always knew what questions to ask to make her evaluate herself and Moira Denic _hated_ self evaluations. "It will at least be a little better. I'll be able to go anywhere I please in the galaxy and do anything I want."

Alias nodded as they continued the turbo lift ride. "Tell me if I'm way off base here or to mind my own business, Moira, but in the great GRAND scheme that is the life of Moira Denic, what do you want?"

Moira didn't want to think about that. What she wanted was already gone and there was no replacing it. Instead, she feigned ignorance. "Not sure what you mean, Alias."

Alias put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into another hug, whispering as he did, "I am asking what would truly make you happy, Moira. You deserve that. You deserve to be happy and what you're doing now - running from job to job and from bed to bed, it's going to lose its charm and the freedom you think you have will reveal itself to be fleeing to escape the pain from your past. I know you don't want to hear some Jedi mojo but listen, you need to grieve for your loss and to move on."

Moira already began to feel tears in her eyes. Snuffling, she whispered, "I've already wept until my eyes were red and bloodshot but how do I let something like that go? It was everything I had, everything I loved - the man I loved, an unborn child, even my choices were taken from me that day. Now, when I choose whom I sleep with, at least it's my choice, do you know what I mean? It's MY choice who I'm intimate with. Since I can't choose the one man who I truly loved, I will choose to take any man who I think looks good enough or even is kind enough. Isn't that letting go?"

Alias felt tears spring into his own eyes and he pulled her closer protectively. "Oh Moira, honey, no that's not letting go. That's holding on so tightly and denying it. Letting go would be allowing yourself to fall in love again, to allow someone to love you back for the wonderful woman you are. That's letting go, Moira. I know it can't be an instant thing and I know that it might even take years but I know that there is somehow out there who can love you and who you can love."

Soon the turbo lift came to a stop and they let go of each other, wiping their eyes and clearing there throats. Alias chuckled self deprecatingly. "Some big tough Jedi and Mandalorian I am."

Moira giggled and wiped a few of his tears away. "I won't tell anyone that you're really just a big softy, Alias. Don't you worry."

They both chuckled. Nedeser was there talking to Dren as they waited outside the shuttle. Moira murmured to Alias, "One of these days, you're going to have to spill your story to me just so we're even."

"When this is over, Moira, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Nedeser turned to them and smiled uncertainly. "Are you two okay? You both look like you've been crying."

Moira smiled coyly and looked the big Jedi Consular up and down. He wasn't wearing his regular Jedi robes but instead wore a flexible white armor mesh suit that hugged his body tightly. He war trousers and boots over the bottom part but nothing over the top and every muscle stood out. Moira sashayed up to him and put both hands on his chest, licking her lips suggestively as she rubbed over the silky outer layer of the armor weave, enjoying the feel of hard muscle and sinew beneath her hands. Nedeser wanted to move but at the same time, didn't want to move. It was quite the dilemma and he wasn't completely sure exactly what to do. Moira cooed. "Mmmmm, I like this, Nedeser. I like this a lot."

Dren and Alias just watched with grins on their faces, seeing what Nedeser would do. To all their surprise, Nedeser looked Moira up and down blatantly. She too wore a suit of armor weave and a pair of trousers and boots over it. However, her suit was sleeveless, dark blue and black while Nedeser's was a dark gray color. With a smile that he fervently hoped was more alluring and not at all shy, Nedeser reached forward and put his hands on her hips as if to draw her close. Suddenly, the pilot of the shuttle called, "Excuse me, gentlemen and ma'am, but we are taking off in five. You should get aboard."

Moira smiled wickedly and said, "Yes, Deser. You really _should_ get aboard."

She stood on her tip toes and gently placed a kiss on his cheek and seductively ran a hand along his cheek bone as she walked by him. The other two chuckled and slapped him on the chest as they strode past and Nedeser Thul, feeling his pants were very tight, took a deep breath and followed them. It was a familiar setting as they all sat aboard the shuttle and looked at each other - not too different from going to and from Grand Moff Kilran's dreadnaught. This time, however, they wouldn't be fighting Imperials. They would be fighting the Advozse Hegemony, a fringe group that was bent on becoming a power all to themselves. Alias looked at Moira and suppressed a sigh. At least there were no unarmed Imperials for her to shoot in cold blood. "We're jumping to lightspeed in three... two... one... jump."

The four heroes leaned forward and watched as the stars turned to star lines and the star lines morphed into the blue tunnel of hyperspace. They were on there way and the stakes were high. Time was of the essence and they knew they already had little of it as it was. All four of them looked at one another and nodded. Alias grinned and murmured under his breath, "Once more into the fray..."

 **First one down. I hope you enjoyed. Please read, review and request. Thanks to all who do.**

 **Updated 07.27.16**


	2. Chapter 2

They had transferred to a captured ore hauler before reaching Hammer Station, knowing that a Republic military shuttle would most likely be shot down if it got too close. On one of the station's exterior, atmospheric shielded landing pads, the four Republic operatives disembarked and leaped behind a large stack of crates. Nedeser and Alias unclipped their lightsabers while Dren rechecked the charge on his blaster cannon and Moira pulled her blaster pistols from their holsters with spinning flourishes. There were combat droids everywhere and, considering they were still active and patrolling, the Republic heroes knew that they had been sliced and reprogrammed to serve the Advozsi. Moira shook her head and said, "The Republic using a super weapon like this – no wonder it was top secret. The government wants everyone to believe that they are better than the Empire but the reality is that they are the same."

Dren frowned at her. "Not quite. Yes, the Republic wanted a super weapon but they weren't going to use it to conquer every planet and system in their path. The Empire would use it to wipe out each and every planet they didn't need or find useful if that planet wasn't compliant with them. There is a huge difference, Moira."

The beautiful smuggler just chuckled. "Whatever, Soldier boy; anyhow, let's get going. I want to get back to reclaiming my ship."

Alias grinned and leaped at a larger group of droids and Nedeser Thul was right behind him. Half the droids were gone by the time Moira and Dren opened fire – that was until the other droids in the vicinity ran in to join the fight. As the Jedi forged ahead into the facility, Moira and Dren easily covered their backs. Moira wondered if the droids had something defective in their make up or if the Advozsi had inadvertently reduced their combat efficiency when they had sliced the droids. Either way, she and Dren brought them down like targets at a firing range. Alias and Nedeser were sweeping aside the security droids with their lightsabers and the force with great ease. After five minutes of good progress into the facility, the droids stopped coming – at least for the moment. "Whew! That was fun;" said Moira with a grin. "I hope that the war droids the Republic employs on other ships and stations and such are better quality than these tinnies because if not, the Empire will have it a serious disadvantage."

Dren shook his head. "No. The Advozsi screwed up in reprogramming or slicing them. If I were to hazard a guess, I would suggest that they are at less than sixty percent efficiency right now. Anyhow, let's find a terminal and figuring out where we're heading."

Nedeser pulled a datapad and said, "Way ahead of you, Dren. Let's see here…"

He tapped away for a moment and then smiled in satisfaction. "Alright all, gather around. We are here;" and he indicated a section on the map, not far from an open area that was obviously the landing pad. "We need to get here…"

Nedeser indicated a turbolift cluster. "…so that we can get here;" and he indicated an area that was labeled on the map as the command center and firing control center. The others looked at it and Dren said, "That's a lot of distance and a lot of droids, not to mention we'll run into the new occupants at some point as well."

Nedeser nodded and indicated a small marker on the map. "According to the specs I got a hold of before this mission from a very helpful SIS agent, they were beginning to expand the facility deeper into the asteroid. Right here, I believe, we should be able to get into the tunnels and find a quicker, much safer route."

Moira smiled and said, "Sexy and smart – you and I are going to have a very short talk when this is over."

Nedeser chuckled, his face coloring slightly. "Funny, that's what the SIS agent I got this from said. Anyhow, let's go. Time's a-wasting."

They continued through the corridors and came on another group of droids. They were surprised to find that the droids were not carrying blaster rifles but were helping clean up what appeared to be battle damage from a fight. Broken defense droids and rubble were being piled into the large hovercarts. Moira chuckled and said, "Wow. I see why they were so pathetic now. Those droids look as though their primary programming has been overridden. That makes things easier. I'll bet we can just sneak on by."

Unfortunately, she had spoken too soon. One of the droids noticed them and began shrieking in binary. They dropped their tools and grabbed their weapons, attacking viciously. The Jedi leaped in front of their friends, intercepting any blaster bolts that came within reach of their blades, returning them to the very droids that had fired them. Just as before, the droids were little trouble and the four invaders were moving along the passage towards what they hoped was a short cut. After thirty minutes of fighting ineffective droids and negotiating the battle damage of when the Advozsi had taken the place, Nedeser said, "We are almost there; just around this corner and into a side room."

As they rounded the corner, they stopped dead, looking forward in consternation. All down the passage were almost a hundred droids, some of them tri-pedal heavy combat models. Dren looked grim. "Those tripeds are nasty. Judging by their patrol pattern, their programming hasn't been modified at all. Oh joy."

Nedeser pointed to a passage only a dozen or so meters down the hall. "Okay, that's where we need to be. If we go one at a time and make it quick, hopefully they won't notice us."

"Hopefully;" grumbled Dren before saying, "Well, I'll go first and cover you from the other end. Cover me just in case."

With surprising speed and silence, he crept forward and made it around the corner without an issue. Nedeser looked at Moira expectantly. She cocked an immaculately groomed eyebrow and said, "Shouldn't someone with a blaster wait behind to cover you in case this goes south?"

Nedeser chuckled. "Nope. Trust me, if this does go south, having you and Dren in the passage will make things easier. Go on."

Moira pouted and said, "Well damn. There goes my chance to stare at your ass while you sneak forward. Sad day."

Nedeser laughed and replied, "I'm wearing the baggiest pants in the galaxy – the worst possible if one wants to observe the wearer's ass."

Moira giggled and replied, "I have a vivid imagination. It would be enough."

Nedeser's grin only broadened and he said, "Yes but just maybe I want to stare at your ass."

Moira's eyes widened. "My, my, Jedi! I'm surprised. Pleasantly so but surprised none the less; well here goes nothing."

Moira ran forward quietly and, at the corner, turned around and gave Nedeser a sultry wink. Alias chuckled. "Since when do you flirt, Des? That isn't like you at all."

The big Jedi chuckled and replied, "I guess her charm is beginning to effect me. No harm in a little flirting, right?"

Alias shrugged and, with force enhanced speed, blazed down the corridor and into the side passage without even a sound.

Alias, Moira and Dren were in the passage. Dren turned to Moira. "You're really gunning hard after Nedeser, Moira. Why the sudden interest in the Jedi?"

Moira laughed quietly. "Well have you seen his body? It must be glorious! I wonder what he did to make the SIS agent give him and specs for this place AND ask to see him later."

Alias chuckled heartily. "Knowing Nedeser, he probably just asked kindly with a big smile. That tends to get him whatever he wants."

Moira's eyes took on a slightly dreamy look. "Oh it would be more than enough to get me. Those blue eyes are mesmerizing."

"Why thank you, Moira. I've more often been told that it was my physique that brought the most attention to me. It's refreshing to have someone look me in the eye and not just at my chest;" came the melodious voice of the Jedi Consular behind her. Moira clapped both hands over her mouth to stifle a startled _eeek_. Alias and Dren had to cover their mouths too and Moira glared at Nedeser. "What's the big idea, nerf brain? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Nedeser stifled a chuckled and said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Moira glared for another second before asking, "How the kriff did you do that anyway, Nedeser? I was keeping half an eye on the doorway and didn't see you."

He tapped the side of his nose conspiratorially and said, "Sorry. Trade secret and all. I can't just go spilling them to people. The Jedi Order would be ruined."

Moira went up to him and wrapped her arms around him, pouting and pleading in a seductive voice. "Aw come on, Nedeser – you can't just tell me one little secret? I promise I won't tell anybody."

Alias chuckled and said, "It's because he is a Jedi Consular specialized in stealth and infiltration. They are called Jedi Shadows and they can use the force to bend rays of light around them so that they are invisible. At the same time, they completely mask their presence and bio-signatures in the force. Their primary purpose was rooting out and eliminating dark side force users but, during this time of war with the Empire, they are mostly used to try and track down specific Sith Lords. Now come on, you two. You can finish this after the mission."

Moira was impressed. "It's good to have friends who can vanish into thin air. You're right of course, Alias. Let's go."

They went further into the side passage only to find that it led to a dead end and some abandoned mining equipment. Nedeser covered his face and sighed. "Well this is embarrassing."

Moira patted his shoulder. "You couldn't have known, Nedeser. We'll just have to go back and slag those droids."

Dren set his massive blaster cannon aside and popped open a panel on what looked to be a fusion generator attached to a drill. Alias watched in interest and asked, "Do you know what you're doing with that, Dren?"

The big Correllian winked and said, "I think I can figure it out. During hyperspace I read technical manuals for military equipment and this is a military grade fusion power generator. Don't tell my XO, though. I have a reputation to uphold."

Alias chuckled. After checking a few things, Dren flipped a set of switches and then turned a activation dial. The fusion generator purred to life. Next, Dren checked the drill. "That's military too?" asked Nedeser skeptically. Dren shrugged. "Well, no but how hard can it be, right?"

He began to fiddle with some of the controls and the thing guttered to life. They watched as the drill drove into the wall. Suddenly, a huge section of the passage wall collapsed to reveal another passage behind it. Dren grinned. "Pure Sabacc! Let's go."

He powered down the drill and generator and they squeezed into the passage. Suddenly, they all heard the clank of droid feet in the passage they had just come from. "Shavit!" exclaimed Alias, adding a few other choice curses in his native tongue of Mando'a. The two Jedi placed themselves between the oncoming droids and their friends and ignited their weapons, blue and green shining in the darkness of the tunnel. Dren and Moira angled themselves behind the Jedi so that they could get a good view. Through the opening in the passage poured the droids, lead by three of the large tripeds, their arm cannons blasting away. Alias and Nedeser began deflecting the blasts back at the droids and Nedeser grabbed loose chunks of rock and hurled them at the droids. Unfortunately, they just kept coming. Suddenly, Alias got an idea. "Des, blast them back through the hole."

The two Jedi sent a wave of telekinetic energy that shoved all the droids back through and buying them precious moments. Alias turned to his old friend. "Take Moira and make sure the way is clear ahead of us. Dren and I will keep them back."

Nedeser looked concerned. "Will you be alright, brother?"

Alias grinned and threw his lightsaber into the gap, cleaving through the first half dozen droids that tried to get through. At the same time, Dren began pouring a constant stream of energy into the gap. "Oh yeah, Vod. We'll be just fine, right Dren?"

The big soldier was grinning ear to ear as he fired one of the mortar shells into the gap. The explosion shook the cavern. Nedeser chuckled and said, "Alright. We'll clear the way."

He and Moira loped down the tunnel. As they did, Moira asked, "So how's your mission going, Deser? See anything interesting since the _Esseles_?"

Nedeser nodded. "Oh quite a few things, actually – some of them I wish I never had to see and hope I never have to again."

His countenance had darkened and Moira looked up at his handsome face. "Hey, you alright? What's wrong?"

Nedeser sighed and said, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Moira nodded. "Well if you change your mind, I'm willing to listen. What else are friends for?"

Nedeser chuckled. After a moment he said, "My master took ill shortly after we got to Coruscant. She started going crazy and tried to kill two other Jedi. Before the Grand Master called, I was trying to find some ancient Jedi technology that could help me find a cure or something that would help her. I'm just really worried about her, that's all."

Moira nodded her head, trying to come up with something comforting to say. After a moment, she said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Deser. I really am. All I can say is that if anyone can find a way to help, it's you. I've met a handful of Jedi in my time but out of all of them, you and Alias are, by far and away, the most shining examples of good - not the snooty, disconnected Jedi 'good' either but true, personal goodness. When I think of what a Jedi is supposed to be, I think of you two – the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. If anyone can find the answer, it's you and if you ever need help, comm me. I'll drop everything to help, even if it means I have to wait a little longer to find my ship."

Nedeser smiled down at her and said, "Thanks, Moira. You know, one of these days, you'll have to tell me a bit about yourself – I mean, when we aren't trying to save the Republic from one catastrophe or another."

Moira hid her misgivings. She had told Alias about her past but that was in a spitting fit of anger. She wouldn't likely want to do so again, especially not to someone she was intent on bedding. With a smirk on her lovely face, she replied coyly, "I'd rather act than talk, honey. Tell you what, you tell me about yourself and we'll see where the night takes us."

Nedeser considered her again, a small smile on his face. "Agreed."

They continued down the passage, still hearing the blaster fire far behind. Suddenly, it opened to a large open cavern. At the center of the cavern was a large quadrupedle droid. Nedeser and Moira looked at it as it wandered back and forth as if lost. "Oh boy;" murmured the Jedi Shadow uneasily. "You can say that again. There is an industrial grade cutting laser on that thing's head and the legs have drills. If they reprogrammed that thing, we are in trouble."

Nedeser nodded. Industrial grade mining and drilling droids were explosive and energy resistant to some degree, though he doubted its tough armor could handle a lightsaber for long. Suddenly, Nedeser's comlink chimed. With a quick flip, he pulled it from his belt and answered it. "Go for Consular Thul."

"It's Alias. We took care of the droids but Dren is low on ammo. He has a two and a partial munitions cells left and two mortar rounds. Neither of us is injured. You and Moira behaving yourselves?"

Moira grinned wickedly and snatched Nedeser's comlink and said in a breathless, sultry voice, "Mmmmm, touch me again, Deser. Oh yes. OH YES! Oh please, baby – OH PLEASE! More! UUUGH!"

Nedeser snatched it back, blushing terribly, and said, "Ignore her. We're just waiting here. You might want to hurry though. There is a massive industrial mining/drilling droid here and I have an inkling that the Advozsi reprogrammed it too."

Nedeser heard Dren grumble and Alias agreed. "You said it, buddy. Look Des, just stay where you are and we'll be there soon."

Nedeser nodded and said, "Will do, see you in a few minutes."

He looked severely at Moira who smiled innocently and fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm sorry. I didn't embarrass you did I?"

Nedeser was still blushing. "No. Damn it! It's getting more and more difficult to focus with you around, you know that Moira?"

The beautiful smuggler sashayed over to him and cooed, "Am I distracting you, Deser? Do I often interrupt your thoughts? Do I disturb your sleep as much as you do mine?"

Nedeser was trying to keep his head on straight, to focus on things that were professional and appropriate but the gunslinger was giving him a run for his credits. "If you're asking if I dream about you, the answer is… once or twice…"

Moira leaned up against him, pressing her body, clad in the body tight armor-weave, against his, dressed in nearly the same. The warmth of their bodies and the silkiness of their garments drove Nedeser's blood straight down, along with his thoughts. Moira circled her arms around his neck and, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, he placed his hands on her curvy hips. "Really now? And… um… what - did these dreams - include?" she whispered seductively into his ear before nibbling at the lobe.

Nedeser gasped as his blood and his mind went south faster. "Well… um… sometimes it was about our fight on the _Esseles_ and sometimes it was… less violent and… more pleasant…"

"Mmmm… tell me more, Deser. Tell me every exquisite detail."

She continued to nibble his ear, ran her hands up and down his chest and brushed her lips along the pulse point of his neck. "Well this was happening quite a bit;" he murmured, his voice husky with arousal. "Mmhmmm;" replied his would-be lover as she continued. "What else?"

"I don't remember everything but…" and he paused, embarrassed at what he was going to try to articulate. The young Jedi was totally inexperienced when it came to seduction, sexuality and especially wooing a woman. "I think you were the one against a wall and…" and his face burned red and he murmured something under his breath. Moira leaned forward and whispered, "What was that, baby?"

Nedeser looked into her eyes and he said, "You weren't wearing a shirt."

Moira's eyes widened. "Mmhmmm… tell me more, baby."

Nedeser chuckled huskily and said, "Your skin was so smooth as I ran my fingers up and down your sides – so soft. You shivered and your skin got bumps all over it. You moaned."

Moira was beginning to feel the effects of Nedeser's melodious, husky voice. She could feel heat rushing to her very core and a dull ache began to settle there. She gave a very deliberate, sultry moan and kissed his pulse point again, sucking the skin slightly. Nedeser groaned and instinctively pressed his own burning need against her. Moira lifted a leg and ground against him. Finally, regaining a little more control of herself, Moira looked into his blue eyes and murmured, "When we get back to the station, you and I are going to finish this, understand?"

Almost like an eager child, he bobbed his head. In one smooth motion, Moira attached her mouth to the point just above the collar of his armor weave suit and palmed his erection, causing both of them to shiver. Nedeser gasped and he retaliated, gently grabbing the utilitarian tale Moira had her hair in and attaching his own lips to the smooth skin of her neck. His other hand began to snake backward and down until it settled on one of the perfect round cheeks of her rear. Moira moaned as he pulled her tight against him and gave a squeeze. Separating from her, he looked down, blue eyes like the hottest flames. "Later;" he whispered. "Oh don't let us interrupt anything;" came a snide remark from the passage they had come from. It was followed by a deep snicker. They both turned there heads sideways and saw Alias and Dren standing there, leaning against the wall. Alias shook his head severely. "Moira, what did the Grand Master say about molesting her Jedi?"

The beautiful gunslinger smiled impudently and leaned against Nedeser again. "He wasn't complaining."

Dren shook his head and said, "Grab-ass later – now we need to take out that kriffing mining droid. Call is, Alias."

The Mando Jedi studied it carefully. It was big with a cutting laser and a sonic emitter and its legs had drills set into them. Nedeser put in, "Industrial grade stuff like that would be blast resistant, heat resistant and energy resistant but even they couldn't stop a lightsaber, just slow it down a little. Your blasters, grenades and explosives won't do very much. We could try to pin it by causing a small cave in."

Dren winced at the idea. "If we do that, then Moira and I need to be where we will be safe from falling debris before the roof comes down. See that tunnel over there – I think that's the continuation of Nedeser's short cut tunnel. When we make it there, I'll give a shout and then fire my last two mortar shells into the ceiling. Sound good?"

They all rather hesitantly nodded since none of them could come up with a better plan than that. Alias grinned and inched forward before igniting his brilliant blue bladed weapon and crouching down. Nedeser suddenly vanished before their eyes and Alias turned his head, catching his fellow squad mates out of the corner of his eyes. "As soon as I jump, run for it."

They nodded and he leaped. Alias brought his lightsaber down on one of the joints attaching the leg to the body. The lightsaber blade sank less than a third of the way into the metal. As the blue blade struck, Nedeser just appeared and leaped up onto the flat head and attempted to drive his lightsaber into its droid brain. The lightsaber was slowly sinking in when the droid bucked and sent him flying. The Jedi Shadow twisted in air and landed on his feet, his lightsaber stretched out behind him to avoid injuring himself. Alias was avoiding the legs and slashing at them whenever he had the opportunity. Suddenly, out of the mines came strange probe drones. They looked like Republic military scout and recon probe droids but they had sonic charges attached to them. The Jedi's danger sense flared to life as dozens of the things swarmed.

Moira and Dren opened fire on the drones, blasting as many to pieces as they could, trying to keep them away from their Jedi friends. Moira had a fierce look on her face as she squeezed the triggers of her blaster pistols as quickly as she could, directing the bolts with practiced ease and instinct rather than wasting time taking careful aim while Dren poured bolts into the cave the probe droids were coming from. His concentrated fire plus Moira's more precise targeting saved the Jedi from any trouble. Alias and Nedeser continued their assault on the massive droid. While the droid focused its attack on Alias, Nedeser paused and cleared his mind. Stretching out with both his hand and the force, he gripped the droid and lifted. Slowly, the massive industrial droid lifted into the air, its four legs scrabbling for a solid grip on the droid. Nedeser exerted his will and lifted the droid straight up, slamming it into the ceiling of the cavern, causing stalagmites and stalactites to fall. He slammed it on its head into the floor, cracking the stone. The effort left him weak and staggering but he fortified himself and readied his weapon. The droid had many dents and dings in the armored hull but other than that, there was no sign of damage. "I'll be damned;" the Alderaanian Jedi sighed in disappointment. Alias continued his attack on the droid and Nedeser renewed his own. Suddenly, all he could think of was how much he needed a ration bar to eat. Alias was trying to attack the same areas over and over again. He was nearly through two of the legs.

The sabotage probes had stopped emerging from the tunnel and Moira and Dren were caught between helping their Jedi friends and making it to the tunnel. Dren was down to his last two munition cells and mortar rounds. Looking at Moira, he asked, "What do you think - stick to the original plan or give them a hand?"

Moira checked her blaster's power cells and said, "Nedeser looks like his having some trouble, but our blasters are useless against that thing. We need to get to the tunnel and blow the roof."

They ran on towards their destination and when they got there, Dren called out. "Get over here, Jedi. I'm getting ready to blow the roof."

Alias finally cleaved through one of the legs and Nedeser sliced through the other before the bolted towards Dren and Moira. "Fire, Dren! FIRE!"

Obeying Nedeser's command, he fire his two remaining mortar rounds into the ceiling. It had the desired effect and the four companions retreated further into the tunnel as massive rocks dropped onto the massive industrial droid. As the dust settled, they realized that they had cause a larger cave in than they had wanted. The cavern had almost entirely collapsed. Out of the rubble came a muffled explosion. Moira, Dren and Alias started grinning and clapping each other on the back but Nedeser, spent from lifting the droid and slamming it around, groaned and leaned against the wall. "Did anyone think to bring an extra ration bar?" he asked a little sheepishly. Dren tut tutted severely but Moira went over and handed him one, concern etched on her face. "Are you okay, Deser?"

He smiled tiredly and said, "Just give me a few minutes or so. I guess I'm not as powerful as I thought and I'm beginning to feel the effects of that kind of strain."

Dren pulled a canteen from his belt and offered it. "Next time, bring some field rations and water, Jedi. You may have an all-powerful force at your command but even you need food."

Moira comfortingly rubbed his shoulder and said, "Especially you since you're such a big guy."

There was no hint of flirting or mischief in her voice, only warmth and concern and the Alderaanian Jedi appreciated the concern they were showing him. Alias checked a wrist krono. "We need to take a couple hours. Des, I'm going to put you in a healing trance to speed up your rejuvenation. The rest of us need to catch a couple hours of sleep. We're aren't near done with this yet. I'll take first watch."

Minutes later, Nedeser was flat on his back in a healing trance and Dren was sprawled out, snoring softly and fast asleep. Alias sat nearby, meditating and stretching out with his senses. Moira lay there, remembering the conversation they had back at the station before they had embarked on this mission. Turning to him, she whispered, "Hey, Mando. How are _you_ holding up?"

Alias smiled, his eyes closed. "I'm doing fine. You should be sleeping, Moira."

Moira fidgeted and then sat up. "I was wondering if you could put me in a trance like that. I don't sleep very well - not without the help of sleeping meds, which I hate, or alcohol."

Alias's gray eyes opened and he considered her. "Do you mind me asking if everything's alright or if there is anything particularly wrong?"

Moira sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Truth is I never slept very well; not for years now."

Alias understood what she meant but he didn't know what to say. Wisdom was more his large Alderaanian friends area though he had been accused of saying wise things from time to time. Alias sighed and stood, walking over to her and sitting down again. Gently, he took one of her small hands and held it. After a few moments, she murmured, "You know, I told you everything about me but I still don't know too much about you. Since I won't be sleeping much, why don't you tell me?"

Alias smiled at her and said, "That's fair enough. I guess I really don't know where to begin."

Gently, his large, callused hands began to gently rub her small one and a far away look filled his suddenly serious gray eyes. When he spoke, his voice was a little halting. "I'm not aware of all the details of how I was brought to the Jedi Order - all I know is that my father was a Jedi who had been captured by my mother. She was trying to get information out of him but he was a warrior. Nothing she did would get him to talk. While she held him on Taris, a swarm of those nasty rakghouls attacked and he saved her life. Clan Ordo have been known to work with Jedi against the Sith before. She let him go but they soon found that, if they were going to survive on Taris, they would need each other. You see, this was before Saresh was working on restoring the planet and it was even more terrible then than it is now. My father fell in love with her and, when the Jedi found out, they gave him and ultimatum - leave my mother or leave the order. I think my mother's attitude rubbed off on my father because he stayed with her, handing over his lightsaber and even being adopted into her clan. From what I understand, they both died fighting against a rival clan on Rishi. The natives found me and, since I had inherited my father's force sensitivity, they sent me to the Enclave on Dantooine."

The Jedi Guardian paused for a few moments and shrugged. "All I really know is the life of a Jedi but there is so much about the Jedi Code I don't understand. During our initiate days, Des and I followed the code to the letter but then, we realized that certain things didn't add up. We saw our teachers emotional, passionate, angry and all the things the Jedi Code said were bad and yet, they were firmly grounded in the light."

Suddenly, a grin crossed his face and Alias said, "Though Nedeser sure tried the patience of one of our instructors - a Master Lials I believe his name was. Nedeser, myself and our best friend Jaesa Wilsaam got into so much trouble."

He began to laugh quietly and said, "I remember when we were told that Jaesa was going to be taken as a padawan by one of the masters. We were so excited for her that we snuck out and went to a cantina. The three of us got blasted too. Well the trouble started when some Space Marines there on leave began messing with our friend, Jaesa. She was about sixteen at the time and Nedeser tried to be chivalrous and walk them down. Well you know that scar on his nose? That happened that night but man we cleared the Marines out really good. Not only that but Nedeser got the comm frequency and coordinates to this gorgeous twi'lek girl. She was all over him that night, dancing with him, sitting on his lap. If I remember right, she kept trying to get him to touch her lekku."

Moira giggled. "Wow! She must have really liked him. You know, those things are so sensitive that touching them is either a great offense or a sign of great affection. Did he do it?"

Alias shook his head. "Des didn't know that. There were other parts of her body he was keen on touching. This girl promised him that, if he came to visit, he could touch whatever he wanted to. I don't think I've ever seen the man so eager in my life."

They were quiet for awhile - until Moira spoke up again. "You mentioned once that you lost someone. If you don't mind me asking - what happened?"

Alias was quiet for a moment before he spoke and his tone was very hushed. "It was all my fault. I was young and brash and thought that was strong enough to go into the great crystal caves on Dantooine. I was cornered by a swarm of Kinrath and a Cathar Jedi named Draco had to come and get me out. He was the combat instructor and I looked up to him as a father. Because of my arrogance, he died."

Moira's thumb had begun to stroke his rough hand comfortingly and they sat in silence for some time. Dren woke and yawned, saying, "Get some sleep, you two. I'll take the next watch and then we should get moving."

Alias nodded and went over by his oldest friend. Moira stood and walked over. As Alias lay down, Moira wedged herself between the two Jedi. With a deep chuckled, Alias asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's cold in here;" replied Moira. After a brief pause, she said, "Besides, I think this is the safest place I could be."

Within moments, they were both asleep.

 **Updated 04.12.2017**


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour, Dren rose to his feet and stretched before gently waking Alias and Moira. "Hate to interrupt your little cuddle fest but we should get moving."

Moira smiled impishly. "Don't be jealous. If you wanted to join, you could have asked."

Alias laughed quietly as he stood to his feet and pulled Moira up after him. Moira smiled down at the figure of Nedeser Thul, still in his Jedi healing trance. "Can I wake him or do you have to?"

Alias smiled. "Go ahead. Here's the phrase;"

He whispered it in Moira's ear and she grinned mischievously. With a sultry purr, she whispered in the Jedi Consular's ear, "Wake up, Jedi. You are needed."

She then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Nedeser sat up and stretched his chest and arms, popping his neck, back and knuckles as he yawned. "Well I've come out of healing trances to worse sites. How is everyone?"

Alias offered his old friend a hand up as he replied, "Better question: How are you? Feeling any better?"

Nedeser grinned broadly. "Much. Let's get moving. This place isn't going take itself back."

They all moved out through the tunnels. It wasn't long before they came on a group of defenders. Moira pulled a face. "Advozse are really, REALLY ugly."

Alias chuckled. "How do you think THEY think WE look?"

Moira gave a mesmerizing smile and cooed. "I dunno. I'm sure they think I look okay."

The three men chuckled. Dren hefted his blaster cannon and said, "Well there's no way around them. Attack or try and negotiate?"

Moira made the decision by drawing her blasters, stepping into the open and yelling, "I'm only going to say this once: surrender or die!"

To no one's surprise, the defending aliens attacked and Alias had to leap in front of Moira to keep her from being riddled with blaster bolts. Nedeser spun his double bladed lightsaber like a propeller as he charge forward. Straight into the midst of them, he went. The skirmish didn't last long. Shortly, all of them were dead and all three men turned and glared at Moira. She lifted her hands defensively. "What?"

Dren rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "A little warning would have been spectacular, DAMMIT!"

Moira blushed but tried her damnedest not to look sheepish. "Well we could have either sat and talked about it or just got it done. I decided to just get it done."

Alias's face cracked into a grin. "That you did, Moira. That you did. You okay?"

"Fine;" she said with a grin. Nedeser just shook his head and said, "Well next time, at least let us know when you're going to do something totally insane, please."

She giggle and said, "But what fun is that?"

Dren growled and turned, heading down the passage. They followed him as he muttered about reckless Jedi and smuggler captains and getting his head blown off. Periodically, they came across more groups of the Advozse occupiers and each fight was more vicious than the last. Things got worse when Dren ran out of ammunition. "Well this thing is useless now - and it's the second one I've had to give up since I left Ord Mantell;" the big soldier said with regret as he set it aside. He checked his blaster pistol's charge and they continued. Through a transparasteel tunnel and down several corridors only to find a defensive barrier waiting for them with over a dozen Advozse waiting for them. They ducked back around the corridor as a hail of blaster bolts pelted into the space they had been in a moment before. Dren sighed. "Well, any ideas?"

Nedeser disappeared suddenly and Moira whispered, "What the hell are you doing, Deser? Get back here!"

Alias shook his head. "We are going to need to move FAST as soon as he makes his move or else our favorite Jedi Shadow will be dead as a nerf in a rancor den."

Moira and Dren readied their blasters and Alias ignited his lightsaber. As soon as the shouting starting, they moved. Moira and Dren broke cover and charged, firing the whole way while Alias leaped headlong into the fray. Nedeser was cleaving his way through the defenders like a farmer through tall grain but reinforcements arrived from a side corridor. Alias hurled his lightsaber, cleaving through three large fellows, one of which was using a blaster cannon. Dren jumped on it, primed it and opened fire, mowing through the new comers. Moira was dodging from cover to cover, sending small streams of fire as she went. It seemed that they only kept coming. Nedeser, who had suffered a blaster scorch to the shoulder, was about to suggest they pulled back until the remaining attackers suddenly began to fall back. Dren was about to give chase but then noticed Nedeser's plight. "Moira, Alias, follow them. I'll take care of Nedeser."

They obeyed as Dren took the big Jedi's uninjured arm and set him down on a crate. "Sit still, Jedi. This will only take a moment. We can't have you running around with a burn like that on your shoulder. AH! Don't even think of arguing."

Nedeser closed his mouth with a smile. Very carefully, the soldier prodded around the injury, testing to limits of the damage. The big Jedi never winced so Dren asked, "Tell me when it starts to hurt."

"Right there."

Dren nodded and sighed. "Well, I'm gonna need you to take that off."

Nedeser looked mortified. "It's all one piece. How am I supposed to do that?"

Dren chuckled. "Then just undo the top part - oh and take these. Antibiotic, anti-inflammatory and pain killer so that you don't get infections and the swelling stays down and whatnot."

Nedeser reached back and tried to get the zipper but he could reach. Dren chuckled and said, "Want me to get that for you?"

Nedeser chuckled himself. "Yes, because this isn't awkward and embarrassing enough;" he said sardonically. "I'll get it for you, love;" came a sultry coo. Nedeser stiffened and turned red. Slowly, he felt the zipper to his armormesh jumpsuit lower. As it went lower and lower, he chuckled nervously. "How uh, how low you going there, Moira?"

She giggled. "Not sure. Does this zipper go as low as mine does?"

Nedeser gulped as the zipper continued down the small of his back and came to a stop just above his butt. Nedeser felt supremely embarrassed as he felt her push the two sides of the jumpsuit forward and hissed as his injury was aggravated a little bit by the motion. Moira was practically purring what she saw. His skin was slightly pale but his shoulders were broad and every muscle was large and clearly defined. Dren busily cleaned the injury, murmuring, "The armormesh did a decent job of protecting you. I'd say it may have even saved you from a really nasty injury. Can you heal it yourself?"

Nedeser tried to ignore Moira's feather-light touches from his shoulders to his waist below and her small, sultry noises of appreciation as he replied, "I could but the kolto patch might be a better idea. It will numb the injury and heal it. Using the force takes time that we don't have."

Dren nodded. "You're probably right. Moira, would you stop distracting the poor man!"

Moira stopped and circled around to see the view from the front. Nedeser looked away self-consciously and tried to put his arms back into the sleeves of his jumpsuit. Moira wasn't having any of that though and she grabbed his hands. "Any decent medic knows that the kolto patch has to be fully in effect before you wrap it or cover it. Can you still feel the injury?"

Nedeser was about to say that he couldn't when she lightly flicked the burn and Nedeser's face twitched just noticeably. "I thought so. It usually takes a couple minutes."

Her hands slid up his wrists, his forearms, his biceps and his shoulders. "You're a little sweaty;" she cooed. Nedeser blushed and looked away again. "Sorry;" he muttered. Moira giggled. "It wasn't a complaint, honey. My stars above - what a lovely, LOVELY body you have!"

Her fingers were brushing down his chest now, ghosting over the smooth skin and she was making those sultry little noises again. To Nedeser's surprise, she leaned in and was about to kiss or lick or do something to the muscles of his chest with her mouth when Alias, laughing heartily, gently grabbed her shoulder and said, "No, no. We have a job and if I let this go any further, we won't get it done in any reasonable amount of time. Let the man get dressed again, Moira."

Moira gave a very dissatisfied groan and pouted as she let herself be pulled away. Nedeser turned towards the wall and took a half dozen calming breaths while putting his arms back in his sleeves. Alias came up behind him and quickly zipped it up and clapped his hands. "Right. Let's get going. It doesn't look like there is much resistance for a good kilometer or so. They retreated to what appeared to be some kind of control room."

They all nodded and moved out. Dren had gathered as many power cells for his newly acquired blaster cannon as he could carry and muttered about how he wished the thing had a mortar shell launcher. Alias's report was correct. It wasn't till they came to a control room that they ran into more Advozse. It was a quick engagement. The Jedi leaped in, batting away blaster bolts and blasting the enemy with telekinetic force while Dren held down the trigger, his continuous stream of fire keeping the enemy pinned while Moira waited for any of them to show their ugly heads, blasting them as soon as they did. When the survivors had retreated, they went to the controls. It wasn't anything useful so they moved on. The skirmishes were shorter and shorter as word of their little strike team reached the defending aliens. They didn't realize why until they came into an open bay area and were met by three individuals. One was a combat droid unlike any they had seen before. The second was a thin looking being with a field medical scanner and a pistol that looked like it fired kolto and stimulant darts. The third was the one they were worried about. He leaned on a huge vibro-sword and grinned at them. "Well, well if it isn't the Republic strike force that's been causing us so much trouble. I was hoping I would get to face you. My, aren't you a pretty one?"

Moira winked at her friends and said, "Told you they would think I was pretty."

"Oh yes;" the big fellow said and lifted his vibro-sword. "Unfortunately, we have orders to kill you. It really is a shame."

The three of them readied their weapons as did the Republic strike team. Moira and Dren opened fire on the droid and the medic while the Jedi engaged the big guy. He was a hell of a warrior and his tech suit was very good, producing an energy shield that deflected their lightsabers, as did his vibro-sword. The droid had an energy shield as well and the medic just stayed within that shield, ready to shoot the kolto and stimulant darts when needed.

The fight was brutal but it wasn't long. Nedeser and Alias slashed and hacked away at the shielded tech armor until it finally gave out. Even then, the plates were high quality metal and saved him several times from being cut down. When he was injured, the blasted medic fired stims and kolto darts which numbed and started the healing process immediately. At the same time, the war droid fired away at Dren and Moira and even employed a flame thrower. Dren's armor protected him but Moira had to duck down to avoid serious injury or death. When it had used all the fuel in its flame thrower, the droid started firing at them again. Having had enough of them, Moira leaped forward. Immediately, a blaster bolt took her across the ribs and she fell and lay still. All three of her friends called her name and redoubled their attacks. Dren was slowly driven back by the droid's blaster fire, his own armor's defenses beginning to give out. The droid stepped over Moira's prone form. Suddenly, her hand shot into the air, a small holdout blaster in it and she shot the medic several times. As he fell, she stood, her beautiful face contorted in pain. The droid whipped around, its metal hand smashing across her head. Dren was already moving. He stepped into the shield, going just slowly enough for it not to repel him and cut the droid to pieces with his blaster cannon. The big guy was all who was left and without the support of his comrades, he was soon surrounded. Spitting with rage, he flung himself at Dren but the Correllian smirked behind his helmet and laid into him with the blaster cannon. The armor could only take so much punishment and almost half a power cell worth of energy was poured into him. He sat there on his knees, wheezing. It was only a few moments before he collapsed sideways, clearly dead. They all turned and looked at Moira who was standing shakily to her feet. There was a nasty cut on the side of her head and a nasty burn on her side. Immediately, they ran over to her. Nedeser caught her as she was about to collapse again with a groan of pain. "Take her over there;" said Dren. As they hurried over, Alias made a table of crates, three long and two high, with the force. Carefully and effortlessly, Nedeser lifted her onto the makeshift table. Moira still managed to smiled up and him and murmur, "So it takes me getting shot for you to sweep me off my feet, Nedeser?"

The Jedi Consular chuckled and brushed some wayward strands of hair out of her face. "You know, you can call me 'Des'. All my closest friends do."

Moira smiled at that. "'Des' huh? I like it."

Dren looked at the two Jedi. "I'm going to need to lower the top half of the jumpsuit off of her just like I did with you, Des. You two should scout ahead."

Moira chuckled and groaned simultaneously. "It's nothing Nedeser hasn't seen before. Besides, I really don't care."

Dren looked at them both and cocked a dark brown eyebrow. Both Jedi nodded and patted Moira affectionately. We'll be around. Lay still and do as Dren tells you;" murmured Alias. Moira smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yes, DAD."

Nedeser and Alias headed down the passage to scout the root ahead. Dren turned back to his patient and said, "I'm going to help you sit up nice and slow, alright? It's probably going to hurt a little."

Moira sat up with Dren's support and the big soldier lowered her zipper and gently pushed the armormesh down, revealing her tanned skin. The burn was pretty bad but it would have killed her if not for the armormesh. Dren sighed and said, "This is going to take a bit, Moira. First, take this pill. It's an antibiotic, anti-inflammatory and a mild pain killer. It will take the edge off the pain and help with stopping an infection. I'm going to inject you with kolto at two points as well, that way it numbs and heals more quickly. Lastly, I'll wrap you in a kolto infused wrap. It will speed the healing, keep it clean and keep your jumpsuit from irritating your injury."

Moira nodded. "Should do. Admit it, you've always wanted to play Doctor with me."

Dren chuckled. "Like you wouldn't believe though the circumstances leave a lot to be desired."

Moira nodded and hissed in pain as her injected her with the kolto. It was a large needle and the gel was thick, making it a very uncomfortable experience. Dren gave her an apologetic look. He then had her sit up and hold her arms on her head as he snugly wrapped her waist in the kolto bandage. That done, he helped her back into her jumpsuit. "Now let me see your head;" said Dren. Using a small med scanner, he checked her head. "No fracture, no concussion, just a nasty cut. Here, I can put a liquid bandage on that too."

The two Jedi returned as Dren carefully applied a coat of the sticky, fast hardening and numbing liquid bandage. Moira smirked and said, "You guys missed the chance at a free show."

Nedeser chuckled, "Blast! I was hoping for another good look, too."

Alias looked a little miffed. "Am I the only one who hasn't seen your assets, Moira?"

She chuckled and gingerly got off the table of crates. "I guess you are. Be really nice to me and I'll rectify that, Mando."

Dren packed his depleted gear away and said, "Okay, no one else is allowed to get injured. I'm pretty much out of medical supplies. Anyhow, what's the path ahead look like, gentlemen?"

Alias shrugged. "Completely open. I have a feeling they are gathering their defending forces to try a massive defense against us. If I'm right, this is going to be difficult."

Alias shook his head. "With two injured it's going to be difficult either way. Well let's go and see. Des, use that terminal over there and let's see how close we are to the fire control room."

They all crowded around and Nedeser chuckled. "Well it's up a level and across an energy bridge. It looks like there is a freight elevator in this area and we should be able to bypass these areas. Just in case, any of you any good at slicing?"

Moira lifted a hand. "I got it."

"Great! Let's go. The sooner we're done with this, the sooner we can get back to our goals and whatnot."

They moved forward at a good pace. Neither Moira nor Des seemed to be bothered by their injuries. It was only an hour or so, without the impediment of a single group of the Advozse defenders, that they came to the ramps that would lead up to the other levels. "Oh shavit! That's where they all are;" murmured Des, causing Alias and Moira to laugh. "What?"

"You just cursed;" giggled Moira. "I've cursed before;" muttered the Alderaanian Jedi. They both covered their faces to stifle the chuckles. Dren slapped Alias's shoulder and said, "Hey, I think that's the freight lift fight there. Isn't that beautiful! It's completely out of sight of all those aliens! Alright, same as with Des's short cut passage - I'll go first, then Moira, then Alias and the Des."

They all nodded and Dren ran to the lift, low crouched and with his eyes on the enemy just in case. Moira followed and then Alias. Once again, Nedeser disappeared. Moira kept here ears open for even the faintest sound and looked for even the smallest flicker. She still jumped when she felt a breath from right behind her and once again had to cover her mouth to avoid squeaking in fright before glaring at him again. The other two covered their mouths and laughed in silence as Moira began to punch him hard in the chest. "You are such a nerf brained jerk, Nedeser Thul!"

Nedeser suffered her blows with good grace since she wasn't attacking in earnest, laughing quietly as he did. "You were trying so hard to find me or at least see a hint of me, weren't you, Moira?"

She glared at him without answering before turning to the control and popping out the key pad. She muttered to herself about jerk Jedi and how insufferable they were and how they were always picking on poor little her, causing Des and Alias to bend over, shoving gloved hands between their teeth to keep from laughing out loud. After only a minute or so, the lift powered up and Moira replaced the control panel. "It's good to go;" she grumbled petulantly. Dren patted her shoulder in thanks and Alias gave her hair tail a gentle, playful tug and Nedeser gave her a peck on the forehead and whispered, "We couldn't do it without you, Moira."

She humphed and said, "Then be nicer to me or else I may not come with you boys next time."

Dren chuckled. "Are you kidding? I know how much the Republic pays you for these missions. There is no way you'd pass them up."

They slipped out of the lift and through the corridors of the station. There were a few rather easily disabled auto turrets around but other than that, they didn't run into much more resistance until they came to the fire control room. There stood an impressive looking Advozse surrounded by guards with tech staves of some kind. He wore black tech armor and had a pair of blaster pistols on his belt. He scowled and screamed, "Hammer Station is MINE!"

With that, his guards attacked. The Republic strike team saw one of them use a comlink before throwing himself into the fray. Dren call out, "Des, Moira - go and watch our backs. Don't let any get here or else we will be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Alias and I will take this one and his bodyguards."

They obeyed and headed off. Alias took them three or four at a time, using a more defensive form to hold them off while waiting for them to make mistakes and openings and then killing them. Dren concentrated his fire on the warlord, who dove for cover under the hale of blaster bolts. He laughed and called out. "The Republic thinks this station will fall to a single STRIKE FORCE? Pure arrogance!"

Alias was being forced to find areas to cut down how many enemies he took at once. He was skilled, a Jedi Guardian and a master swordsman but there were over a dozen and their weapons had fields on them that protected them from lightsabers and other energy weapons. His own armor was taking a beating wherever he could afford to let it but he was also taking several heavy blows where it was more thin. Several of the bodyguards went after Dren, who tossed a grenade at them and ducked behind the firing console. The blast killed several and disoriented more but the fight was still on. Dren stood to immediately get hit by two blaster bolts. His personal shield collapsed and his armor was looking pretty bad. To make matters worse, he was, once again, running low on ammo for his weapon. Installing the last full power cell, he blazed away at the console that the warlord was hiding behind, literally melting it to slag with the fire as he marched up to it. When the power cell was expended he threw it at the warlord as he stood to return fire and then charged, grabbing the Advozse and slamming his helmeted face straight into his opponents forehead, just below where a horn protruded. The Advozse laughed, grabbed him and returned the favor, cracking the helmets visor. Dren staggered back and tried to draw his blaster pistol but the warlord was on him, using his hands and feet to wrench the weapon from the soldier's hands and kick him to the ground. Dren rolled and came up, catching his opponents leg and slammed him against two of his own bodyguards who were running to his aid. Dren ripped his helmet off and dove for his blaster, using it to kill the two guards before the warlord was on him again. Alias was in a corner, fighting the last three with all his skill and endurance. It looked like it was going to be a rough fight for both of them until Nedeser and Moira ran back in. Moira opened fire on the warlord while Nedeser cut down two of the remaining bodyguards. The Advozse warlord, distracted by Moira's blaster fire, was pummeled by Dren who didn't stop until his opponent was on the ground. The soldiers booted knee was on his enemies throat. Through a constricted windpipe, Dren heard the warlord wheeze, "Supreme Warlord - I have failed you."

Suddenly, one of Dren's grenades rolled from the warlord's hands. "Get down!" yelled the soldier and was about to dive on it when Nedeser used the force to pull Dren to himself and then shielded them both from the plasma and shrapnel with the force. The four Republic heroes looked at each other. "Is everyone okay?" asked Dren.

They all nodded but it was clear that Alias had taken a beating. Nedeser strode over to him and ordered. "Sit down. I'll work on you while they set the homing beacon and rig this station to blow."

Alias knew better than to argue with Nedeser, especially when he got this certain tone in his voice that reminded the Mando Jedi of their one-time instructor Master Lials on Dantooine. Alias sat down in a cross-legged stance and steadied his breathing into a meditative rhythm. Nedeser placed both hands over top his friends and settled into a meditative state of his own, using the force to locate and accelerate the healing process of his old friend's injuries. Moira went to the fire control console and used it to hack into the internal systems of the ship. "Okay so it's pretty straight forward. I'm going to shut down the cooling units for the tractor beam, the anti-gravity cannon and the power generator. Once it's down, I'm going to activate all of them. The anti-grav cannon will push whatever it holds away while the tractor beam tries to draw it in. Each will over heat quickly along with the power generator, causing the whole thing to explode spectacularly."

Dren cocked a dark eyebrow. "That's straight forward."

Moira flashed him a grin. "Well the process is straight forward. It will give our evac shuttle about a half hour to get us or else we die too. I'll put safe guards up so that only the very best slicers will be able to shut it down in time. If you have any traps you can lay to slow them down, that will only help."

Dren nodded and set a dozen traps using grenades and trip wires, blaster power cells switched to overload with a trigger tied to a proximity reader and so on. The Special Forces of the Republic military, especially Havoc Squad, prided itself in the training on how to make improvised traps and mines and Dren was especially good at it. When he was finished, he went back to Moira. "All set?"

She nodded and said, "Give our bird a call."

Dren did and as soon as he was finished, Moira activated her home made self destruct sequence. Dren shook Nedeser and Alias, helping the latter along as they all went to the hanger, waiting for the shuttle to arrive. It took the shuttle twenty minutes, a little too close for Dren's comfort, to pick them up but less than five minutes passed and they were in hyperspace.

* * *

Grand Master Satele Shan put down their mission reports and looked at each of them. "You all did very well, my friends. Hammer Station is destroyed - in a most spectacular way I might add. Captain Denic..." Master Satele turned to the smuggler with a small smile on her face, "your payment is being loaded onto your ship as we speak."

Moira grinned and lifted a glass to the Grand Master rather distractedly. There was a very attractive young man drawing her attention in another booth. He wasn't massively tall or heavily built but any female, and even some males, would agree that he was quite the looker. He had brown hair that was immaculately done in a fashionably spiky style. Around his left eye were several cranial implants that somehow added to his looks and he wore a pair if tall black boots, cargo pants and a black leather vest over a red flack jacket of some kind. He was smiling and whispered to a waiter droid who promptly went to the bar, filled a glass before heading her way. Grand Master Shan actually chuckled and stood. "Thank you again, my friends. Lieutenant, I have recommended you for a special commendation. My Jedi, the council are very pleased with you. There is quite a lot of discussion on what should be done about your successes. In the mean time, head back to your missions as soon as possible. Fair well and may the force be with each of you."

Nedeser smiled and stood. He turned to Dren. "Well, my friend, take care and we'll see you next time."

Dren looked a little chagrined as he clasped the large Jedi's hand. "You think there will be a next time?"

Des chuckled. "Without a doubt, my friend. Without a doubt. Take care. May the force be with you."

He turned to Moira who, in turn, turned her dazzling eyes on him. "Running away so soon, Jedi? I thought you and I had some unfinished business to attend to."

Des chuckled as he gave her a friendly hug. "We do but I'm afraid that it will have to wait. My master is still sick and I need to get back to finding something to help her. Best of luck with your ship."

Alias rapped him in a bear hug and slapped his back. "Take care Vod. Call me if you need anything."

"You do the same, my brother."

Dren hugged Alias and Moira before his comm went off and he had to leave. Alias hugged Moira and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before he departed and Nedeser walked with him. The droid proffered Moira the drink and said, "The gentlemen over there bought this for you. He wanted to know if you would go over and drink with him."

She took the drink and sashayed over to the man. After taking a sip, she faced him with a sultry smile. "Thank you for the drink. It's quite good."

The man smiled bigger and said, "My pleasure. What's your name?"

"Captain Moira Denic - and yours?"

He smiled even bigger and said, "Classified I'm afraid, Captain Moira Denic. I heard you were one of the strike team sent to take care of Hammer Station. Well done."

Moira's smile became slightly brittle. "Don't tell me, you're Republic Strategic Intelligence Service, aren't you?"

The man simply smiled and said, "You know, Captain, why don't you just call me Theron and I'll call you Moira and we'll leave our occupations on our ships. Sound good?"

Moira smiled beautifully and used her foot to seductively rub Theron's calf under the table. "Mmmm, sounds very good. What shall we talk about then?"

Theron just cocked an eyebrow. "Why talk? I'm a man of action."

Moira's smile only grew. "Now THAT is what I like to hear."

She picked up her comm and keyed in Corso Rigg's frequency. "Hello Corso, just comming to let you know that I'm back at the station safe and sound but not to expect me back at my room. I found - somewhere else to stay tonight."

"Oh... well as long as you're okay, Captain. Thanks for letting me go. Mission went okay then?"

Moira stood with Theron as she replied, "It went without a hitch. Gotta go, Corso. I have a long night ahead."

"Well... have a good night then, Captain. Be careful."

Moira switched off her comlink and turned to Theron. "Lead the way, Mystery Man."

Theron chuckled and said, "Oh, you have no idea but you'll learn a thing or two."

Moira's heart began to pound.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Another Flashpoint will be coming along in the not too distant future. Please read, review and request.**

 **Also, Blindluck92 posted the following review which I thought was quite entertaining so I had to throw it in and I commit the last section to them.**

 **The Review said:**

 **"Hey the gang's back together again! Love these stories.**

 **And I especially love how Satele called Moira out on "molesting her Jedi" without ever really bringing the "no emotion" routine into it. Hilarious, especially given Satele's own history... which reminds me, don't let Moira anywhere near Theron or she'll drag him into a bedroom and teach him so many new things, he'll forget about saving the galaxy entirely.**

 **That's all I've got to say there. Another good story has begun."**

 **So I couldn't help but throw that in because the idea intrigued me so. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
